sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SayrinnTheCoywolf
Appearance: * Height: 5'3 * Hair: Long and brown with blue highlights * Hair style: Usually down and in her face, but sometimes puts it up or wears a hat. * Features: Mismatched grey-and-blue eyes. Large black furry ears, long fluffy tail. * Clothing/accessories: Has more than one outfit, but mostly wears T-shirts and jeans, or anything that is comfortable. Always has fingerless gloves on, and sometimes earings and snakebites. Personality: Positives: * -''Loyal} She has been known to have shown unbreakable loyalty towards her friends, and often gives and shows firm and constant support to those who have earned her loyalty. She will stick with the ones she is loyal too, and never leave them, and will do whatever it takes to keep then safe and happy. * -'Clever} She's quick to understand, a fast learner, and devise a plan, or apply ideas. She is good at finding the source of a problem, and thinking of a way to deal with, and fix it. * -''Courageous''} She's been seen as brave, and not easily deterred by danger or pain, and doesn't hesitate to make a decision that may put her in a dangerous or painful posision, as long as she believes in the plan and knows it will work. * -'''Honest} She doesn't usually tell lies, even if the truth is hurtful. She believes in being honest, and not sugar coating anything. She feels that if she always tells the truth, however hurtful it may be, it will help others to realize their faults and fix them. * -'Independent'} She doesn't need to depend on anyone's authority, and is able to handle herself well in battle, or anything else that life throws at her. Negatives: * -'Absentminded'} She is very forgetful on certain things, when she gets caught up in something she can end up losing track of time and not getting done what she's supposed to get done in time. * -'Aggressive'} When angered or embarrassed or sad she will turn to aggression to hide how she feels, in an attempt to keep others from seeing past her tough exterior. Only her close friends have ever been able to look past how she acts and see the true her. * -'Unpredictable'}--------------> ** '-Anti-social} '''She sometimes goes into a mood where she just wants to be left alone to gather her own thoughts, and avoid any other dragons. ** -'Impulsive} At one moment she can be calm and quiet, but some situations can set her off and cause her to become angry, acting on impulse or just being spiteful without reason, making hasty actions and behaviors she wouldn't normally do. ** -'''Aloof} Acting unfriendly or forthcoming; cool and distant, conspicuously uninvolved and uninterested. * -'Stubborn'} Doesn't like to admit when she needs help.When she makes up her mind it's nearly impossible to change it. POWER/ABILITIES: Cryokinesis (Ice manipulation) Trivia: # She hates the heat, and gets grumpy and extremely angry if she is around to much of it. # She Likes strawberries alot. # She plays Bass-guitar and enjoys making her own songs. # She likes to play video games. # She is terrified by water, but will never admit it. # She has a crush on Riley, but will never admit that either, even if she doesn't realize that she likes him yet, confused on how to handle her emotions, she can become a bit of a jerk. # She enjoys tinkering around with things, taking them apart and making new things. # She likes making weapons # She hates getting wet # She is extremely loyal to her friends. # She tells the honest truth even if its mean and it hurts. # She has a....''slight ''obsession with dragons. Okay maybe more than just a slight obsession... Dress.png Cold.jpg Trapped.jpg HeightComparison .png ScarfHugRileyAndSayrinn.png Don't Go.png